beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Leone 145D
Leone 145D is one of the first four Metal Fight Beyblade's released, and it is part of the Horoscope Series along with Pegasis 105F, Bull 125SF, and Sagittario 145S. Its "Legend" version is Counter Leone 145D. Leone 145D is the first of the Leone family, others being Rock Leone 145WB and Fang Leone 130W²D. It is the most basic, classic defense bey of the Metal Saga. Like most of the four-layered beyblades, it does not appear in the anime. Face Bolt: Leone The Face on this Beyblade depicts Leo, the fifth astrological sign in the Zodiac. Leo is Latin for "Lion", and is one of the 88 constellations. Wheel: Leone *'Weight:' 38 grams *'Maximum Outer Diameter:' 43.57 Millimeters *'Maximum Height:' 8.97 Millimeters The Leone Wheel has six protrusions, each separated by V-shaped gaps, resembling the paws of a lion. Three of the protrusions have a purple marking on them, with the paws sloping slightly down and curving outwards. The rest of the three protrusions have the paws sloped outwards and downwards, with no paint marks. Leone's Wheel has been designed to be very compact although due to the high recoil of this wheel, it has been outclassed for defensive purposes by Earth, Libra and even Rock. Due to the Wheel's high recoil it has proved to have promise as an Attack Wheel and is best utilized in the Attack customizations MF Leone H145RF, MF Leone 145RF or Leone 100RF as a recoil attacker. However, it must be paired with RF or a Metal Face (MF) to reduce recoil and to prevent self KOs. It is similar to the Counter wheel released with Counter Leone 145D. Spin Track: 145 *'Weight:' 1.5 grams 145, along with its variants (C145, DF145, etc.), was once the highest Track available, until the 230 Track was released with Flame Byxis. It can be used in Stamina customs to great effect due to its tall height, which allows for more wobbling as the Beyblade loses its spin velocity. 145, as tall as it is, makes it easily susceptible to low Attackers; however, this should not be seen as a drawback because Stamina Types are not traditionally designed to be used against Attack Types. Performance Tip: Defense *'Weight:' 0.68 grams This is a Defense Bottom, which acts as a wider version of a Sharp Tip. When hit by an opponent, a Beyblade with this Bottom will have lessened recoil and will recover from attacks more efficiently than a Sharp Tip. However, while recovering, the Defense Bottom will cause the Beyblade to lose some Stamina, caused by the added friction. The Defense Tip is now outclassed by SD, PD, WD and EWD in Stamina. Other Versions *'Leone 105F' *'Leone 125S' *'Leone D125B' *'Counter Leone 145D (Hasbro)' Gallery Leone 145D Original Release 123456.jpg|Leone 145D 22358.jpg|Leone 145D side view 3346234.jpg|Leone Face 1wfr42.jpg|Leone Wheel 2rfgs.jpg|145 Track 3cfvd.jpg|Defence Tip 12474d.jpg|Tool included with Leone 145D Leostickers 800x600.jpg|Leone 145D stickers Leopckg_800x600.jpg|Leone 145D Packaging (front) Leopckg2 800x600.jpg|Leone 145D Packaging (rear) Other Leone_MANGA.PNG|Leone 145D in the manga. LeoneStat.jpg|Leone 145D Stats. Kyoya about to throw Leone.PNG|Kyoya about to launch Leone 145D. bb08.jpg|Leone 145D. Leone in the Manga.jpg|Leone's beast in the Manga. Trivia * This is one of the many beyblades using the 145D combo, such as Aries 145D, Counter Leone 145D, Counter Scorpio 145D, Grand Capricorn 145D, Vulcan Horuseus 145D, and Pirate Orochi 145D. * On amazon.com, it is sold as "Leo 145D". Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:4-Layer Beyblades Category:Defense Types Category:Merchandise Category:Japan Exclusive Category:Metal System Beyblades Category:Manga Exclusives